Art of the Angel
by snake screamer
Summary: Part of the original Showaverse


_Art Of The Angel_

It was hard for Shinichi to go out, he'd get recognized everywhere. It would have been bad enough without the final battle with the religion of crime but it was nearly impossible for him to go out in some days, either in uniform or out, everyone knew what he looked like, knew his name, it was exhausting and kinda disturbing with the hardcore fans.

"Why couldn't I have been like Shogo or Yokoshima, they don't get the worst bloody treatment of this new found fame." Shinichi grumbled as he walked the forest path.

"Greeting young man." Shinichi turned to see a old fellow looking at him with a smile

'Ah bloody hell.' Shinichi sighed "Hello sir, let me guess you want a autograph."

"Now why would I want that? I don't know you?" The old man still said with a smile.

"Wait... you don't." Shinichi said

"I don't think so, should i?" The old man asked

"NONONO! in fact i'm kinda glad you don't." Shinichi said smiling. "So what bring you here old timer."

"Well if you sit down i'll tell you." The old man said pointing to a stump opposite him.

Shinichi shrugged and decided to just indulge the old man. He sat down to listen to his story. The man probably wanted attention and Shinichi, being the kind of guy he was, respected his elders. He could spare a few minutes listening to the old man's story.

"I sometimes takes a stroll through forests, they remind me of when i was young and was with my sister. Really like the outdoors that one, almost to the point of annoyance since she like to drag me around with her. But still i would've trade those times for the world." The man smiled abit. but then frowned as he said "unfortunately she with the angels now."

Shinichi blinked. For some reason, he felt as if the man had a double meaning to those words. But before he could ask, the man change the subject. "But enough about sad things. So tell me what do you do for a living?"

"Me, well..." Shinichi said, not wanting to say he was Showa. He almost forgotten how nice it was to be a unknown face. "I'm a photographer." Not exactly a lie.

"Ahh I use to do photography as well." The Old man said pleasantly.

"But nowadays I'm a exterminator, not a bad job. some people complain that it a dirty work. But sometimes a exterminator is necessary. Afterall poison can be effective against something truly heinous."

Again Shinichi felt as if the guy meant something else. But for the life of him he doesn't know what.

The man looked at the sky. "It looks like it's getting pretty late." The man began to get up. "Welp, better get a move on, don't want to miss my soaps."

"Yeah i better head out to. Been nice chatting with you."Shinichi said

"You too. Goodbye Shinichi." The old man said as they went there separate ways. It was only later in the night Shinichi realize he never gave the old man his name.

(The next day.)

"Grr... where is he." Ootori growled checking her wrist watch "He's twenty minute late. I told him to wake up and head towards Keima car."

"Ohh be fair Ootori, for all we know he had a night of crime-busting... or dodging the paparazzi, whichever ones more psychotic." Keima said. "Besides shouldn't you have graduated?"

"AHaha,you're hilarious you know i'm trying to get my MASTERS." Ootori snapped

"Oh please we all know you secretly want to stay in the club no need to go tsundere on us." Araki said reading one of his conspiracy theory books. Ootori looked ready to punch him.

"Now there no need to fight." Fujiko said sensing a fight was about to break out. Luckily for Shinichi appear

"Hey guys! sorry i'm sorry i'm late, I overslept." Shinichi apologize as he looked at each of the Photography club member.

The first was Ootori Hisamaki, The president of the club. She is a calm person but deep down she is childishly sadistic. She had her long red hair tied up in a ponytail and her eyes were green. She had the accent of someone who came from Osaka. Her clothing comprised of a single-piece green dress with a skirt that came down to mid-thigh with short elbow-length sleeves. She also wore a sleeveless vest with boots. She reminded Shinichi of Mion, only with red hair.

The second is Fujiko Yadorigi, A very shy girl who tries to be the peacemaker in the club. She is also secretly a fan of cosplay and doesn't want anyone to know out of fear and embarrassment. She had short dark blue hair with a beret on top of her head and light blue eyes. She wore a white sweater with a blue skirt that came down to just above her knees and wore black knee socks along with brown shoes.

The third was Araki Tanefuda, A good-natured but annoying fellow. His greatest expertise lies in his knowledge of conspiracy theories. He believes in most urban legends and the better known conspiracies, including the BEAST and the US government's cover-up of aliens landing on Earth. Araki is paranoid about any government activity. He was a beady eye guy, black hair. Wears a orange hat with blue pants and a grey shirt

The last part of the group was Keima Shiraishi. He is an easy going guy who loves to gamble and street race in his modified Honda S800. In fact the reason why he learned English was because the parts for the car were in America. He would literally go to the front line to get his photos, saying that life is just one big gamble, and for a man to be afraid of gambling is afraid of living. He had short black hair in a slicked back pompadour style, wearing a blue jacket over an orange t-shirt and blue jeans.

"You're late," Ootori frowned.

"Sorry, sorry," Shinichi apologized.

"Overslept, huh?" Keima grinned. "Is it because you were-"

"Finish that sentence and you will regret it," Shinichi scowled. He really didn't like discussing his and Rena's bedroom activities. They were private and nothing to brag about.

"Sorry," Keima gulped. "But I don't get how you can be late. Can't you like fly at the speed of light?"

"You're confusing me with Alan," Shinichi retorted.

"Yeah, can't believe the two of you are brothers,' remarked Keima.

"It's complicated," Shinichi answered.

"It's good that you were able to come, Shinichi-san," said Fujiko.

"Well, it's been awhile since we hung out like this," said Shinichi. "So, where are we going?"

"My hometown," said Araki. "There's this old school building built on my old school grounds that's about to be demolished. I wanted to get some photos of it before it got torn down."

Shinichi blinked. "What, no conspiracy theories?" Araki didn't answer and Shinichi wondered if the paranoid conspiracy theorist was hiding something.

"We might get some good shots for the collection," said Ootori. "Three of us are gonna have to ride in the back. It'll be a tight fit."

"Don't bother," said Shinichi as metal enveloped his legs. The Photography Club watched as the metal moved like liquid, expanding and taking shape before finally solidifying into the form of a very advanced and hi-tech sports bike. Keima started taking pictures, his camera flashing.

"Sugoi!" Fujiko exclaimed as she'd never seen Shinichi use his powers up close before.

"How did you do that?" Keima asked, shocked and impressed as he continued to take pictures. Ootori was just speechless.

"It's a long story," said Shinichi.

"It usually is with you," Araki frowned. Shinichi hadn't divulged much to them about the origin of his powers. They were his friends, but he wasn't ready to tell them everything about his past.

Ootori recovered and said, "Well, try to keep up! Come on, gang! In the car!"

Shinichi grinned and followed after the car as it drove out of the parking lot.

Both the photo club and Shinichi drove their carts into Araki hometown. They couldn't get lost since Araki knows the direction there. it was mostly empty as they move towards the school (Much to Shinichi pleasure he did not need a fan mob asking for his autograph. last time that happen hs wrist was making strange noise for awhile.)

"Huh I expected your town to be abit... i don't know weirder." Keima said. Araki grunted. He looked at the street corner and said "Make a left the school is a straight shot there."

"Right right." Keima said as he made the turn with Shinichi doing the same. They saw a school building with an old brick building near the school ground.

"That the condemn building you were talking about?" Shinichi ask as they stopped, his leg converting back to normal. "Hmm kinda has a western style to it."

"The architect for this town was a fan of western culture and decided to incorporate it into some buildings in town, the art school is just one of them."

"This was a art school?" Ootori asked surprised.

"Empathize on was. It was close down as the school figure why bother walking when they can just spare a class room." Araki answered. Meanwhile Fujiko looked at the window and was shock to see a stone statue of a angel weeping could be seen. Before she could point it out however.

"Oi!" a voice snapped causing everyone to see a old man (In his seventies) walking towards them, (Though keeping a distance.) "What are you doing there?"

"Mr. Hinotama, it me Araki," Araki said as he stepped forward, glaring at the man.

The man adjusted his glasses as he sneered "Oh yes, i remember you, the conspiracy nut. What do you want?"

"I gotten permission from the principal for me and my friends to take pictures of the abandon school building." Araki said, Fujiko took a quick glance at the windows and was surprise to see the statue gone.

"I don't believe you, for all I know your friends are delinquent," Hinotama snapped

"Dude, don't you recognize that guy, he Shinichi Banabara aka Kamen Rider Showa." Keima snapped.

"Bah, you know how many people cosplay as Showa. Granted his appearance is impressive but i ain't buying it." Hinotama said with a scoff.

Keima ordered, "Shinichi, demonstrate."

Shinichi cocked an eyebrow, "You mean use my powers?" Keima nodded. "OK, but nothing too fancy." He activated his nanites and metal coated his legs and feet before reshaping into the gigantic Great Boots.

"Hmm, it appears your the real deal." Hinotama said with a frown. "But I'm still not letting you in. For all I know you tricked this one into thinking that there's a monster inside."

"Stubborn old coot ain't he?" Ootori stated more as a fact then a question. she then stated "Then lets talk to the principal, I'm sure he still in the office, and let me tell you now, that this is a more peaceful option, Option b is having Shinichi kick you with his boots." Ootori said.

Shinichi knows that Ootori was lying about the last part, but Hinotama didn't know that. Giving a look at the boot Hinotama gave half a snarl as he said. "Very well you can check the building and take your picture, but knows this, you will regret it." Hinotama said, eying the building, looking almost afraid. He then turned around and began walking away.

"Yeesh what a creepy guy." Shinichi sighed "Who was he anyway?"

"Professor Taiho Hinotama." Araki said "Nasty yet smart fellow, and is also my old science teacher."

"Any reason why he was so acting like a jerk for just taking pictures of a old building?" Ootori asked

"Well he always was a jerk to everybody so that might be the case, though admittedly not letting even Shinichi in is weird." Araki muttered

"Ehh who cares, the guy was just being a jerk lets get a move on and take some pics." Keima said as they enter. Last to enter was Fujiko who try to spot the angel from earlier, but didn't spot it

'Maybe I imagine it.' Fujiko thought to herself as she got in. Unaware that what she saw was all too real.

* * *

Currently the group was split in two. Shinichi and Araki took the left half of the building and the other three took the right.

"Araki," began Shinichi. "This place must hold a lot of memories for you, doesn't it?"

"How can you tell?" Araki asked.

"I've been plagued by memories myself," said Shinichi. "So, was it fun? Your school days, I mean."

"Well it kinda hard to explain. Back when it was in it prime I guess i was happy to be part of it. The school was kinda famous for having a great art program, and it was for awhile, but then..."

"But then what, come on dude tell me?" Shinichi said honestly curious.

"Students started disappearing," said Araki as they continued to explore. Araki took a few snapshots. "Students who stayed late or overnight to finish their art projects just vanished, gone without a trace. The police were called to investigate but couldn't find any clues. Eventually, the school got a bad reputation and the students were pulled out. With no students, the school was closed down."

Shinichi was surprised. He hadn't heard anything about this before. He then asked, "Araki, did you know anyone who disappeared?"

Araki sighed, "Believe it or not, I didn't have many friends. I was a bit of an outcast, but I always had my sister. Then, one day, she was just gone."

"Your sister was one of the students who disappeared," Shinichi concluded. Araki nodded.

"I didn't care much when the other students before her vanished, but when she became one of them, I decided to investigate and find out what happened to her. All those conspiracy theories I get into is because I was trying to find out what happened to her," he explained. "I wondered if the same thing that happened to you happened to her."

Now that made sense. No wonder Araki kept asking Shinichi questions about what happened when he'd been missing. Araki suspected that an organization had kidnapped his sister and the other students.

"Have you found any clues?" asked Shinichi.

Araki sighed, "Just a gravestone with her name on it. The crazy thing is that it said she died 5 years before the date she disappeared."

Shinichi stopped in his tracks, "What?"

"A gravestone with her name on it," Araki repeated.

"Araki, I think I know what happened to your sister," said Shinichi.

Suddenly, they heard a loud feminine scream.

(EARLIER...)

Ootori, Keima and Fujiko were taking photos. The timid girl was shivering, and not from the cold. This whole building just gave her the creeps. She couldn't help but think back of the 'angel' she'd seen in the window. How could it be there one moment and gone the next?

"Woah," Keima whistled, causing Fujiko to look and gasp at the end of the hallway was the aforementioned statue at the end of the hall. "Dang this school must have been rich at one point to afford those. But why are they in the hall."

"I don't know, Though don't you think there something off with that statue, it's kinda creeping me out." Ootori said as Keima looked ready to take a pic. Suddenly Ootori said "Hold on, I thought I saw something from that classroom window?"

"What?" Keima said turning to her, the only one focusing on the statue was Fujiko.

"I don't know." Ootori muttered as she walked to thee door. Both of them opened the door to see a classroom which has some sculpture that could have been from a student art project.

While there focus was in the room. Fujiko was looking at the statue scared, she knew it was the statue from earlier, but she couldn't understand how it could have made it here. Then she did a very dangerous thing.

She blinked.

When she opened her eyes she saw the statue no longer at the end of the hall, but mere feet in front of them, hands outstretched, mouth open revealing fangs, and a face twisted in demonic rage.

Fujiko screamed.

Shinichi came across them and the Weeping Angel, shouting, "Don't look away!" He had his eyes trained on it. Ootori, Keima and Fujiko didn't know what Shinichi meant by that but they trusted him. "Back away, but don't blink and don't look away. Keep your eyes on it and it won't move."

"But-" Keima argued.

"Just do as he says!" snapped Ootori as the three of them backed away. Fujiko was too scared to even blink.

"Now what?" Keima asked.

"Run," said Shinichi and he repeated loudly, "RUN!"

And so they ran and as soon as they were gone the Weeping Angel smiled.

* * *

They exited the building and Shinichi turned to face the window, the Angel grinning at them.

"Damn, a Weeping Angel," scowled Shinichi. This was not good.

"Hey, Shin. Why didn't you just kick that thing's butt, Rider style?" Keima asked curiously.

"Because I've tried before, but these things are hard to kill, almost impossible to destroy," confessed Shinichi. "We should get out of here."

"Shinichi," spoke Araki. "Was that the thing that took my sister?"

"Yeah," said Shinichi. "And those other students. It sent them to the past before they were even born to live out the rest of their days until they die of old age."

"But why?" Fujiko asked.

"They feed on energy," said Shinichi. "And the best type of energy is potential energy; it's time energy from a life a person would've lived in the present but when an Angel zaps a person to the past, they feed on that energy."

"I don't get it," said Keima, confused.

"I didn't get it either, but when facing an Angel remember to keep your eyes on it; don't blink and don't look away," warned Shinichi. "They can only move when you look away or blink and they're so fast, the moment you blink, you're dead."

Fujiko paled.

"C-can weeping angel take different form?"

"Uhh not sure, but I think Alan mention they have a way to turn statue into Weeping Angels, why? Shinichi asked, a sinking feeling in his stomach.

Fujiko shakily points her finger forward, they turn there statue to what look a amateur rendition of a stone buddha, it face however was in the same rendition of the angel snarl.

"OH SHIT!" Keima shouted he turned and saw the weeping angel from earlier glaring at them as well. "CRUD."

Shinichi snarled as he said "Alright you bastards, I don't know why your here, but even you must know who I am and what i'm capable of. And I don't care how I do it, but I will kill you if you try to attack us."

The statue didn't move since both are quantum lock but Ootori spotted something from the second floor windows. "Uh... Shin."

Shinichi turn his head (Fujiko and Araki was looking at the buddha while keima was focus on the angel) as he looked up. His faced paled as he saw more statues looking at the windows, glaring at them.

"Oh shit, they made a army." Shinichi gulped.

"But why here?" asked Ootori.

Shinichi frowned. "Does anybody got a pen and paper?"

* * *

The Photography Club waited for Shinichi as he bravely went towards one of the statues, making sure to keep his eyes opened. He put the pen and paper down, the paper filled with questions directed to the Angels. According to experience, Angels loved to gloat about their plans so these Angels wouldn't be any different.

"Alright Angel,I've got some questions for you. I want to know why your making a army. Just use the pen and paper to write your answers."

Quickly, he began to walk backwards until he accidentally hit Keima, and blinked.

When his eyes opened, Shinichi almost panicked, but saw that the Angel didn't move from where it had been standing. Instead, it had only grabbed the item Shinichi lay down in its hands, and seemed to be looking them over.

"Okay there not killing us, that good." Shinichi said

"Are you sure this is going to work.

"I'm 50/50 percent it will." Shinichi assured.

50/50?" asked Ootori.

"There's a 50 percent chance that they will zap up to the past and another 50 percent chance that they will break your necks and use me as a living battery," said Shinichi.

"Those are NOT good odds!" argued Keima.

"And what do you mean use you as a living battery?" Ootori questioned.

"I've got a lot of energy inside of me, energy that the Angels can't resist. The power I have pales in comparison to whatever potential energy they can get from zapping you all to the past," said Shinichi. He hadn't blinked or looked away from the Angel. "OK, I'm gonna ask my question. After that, I want us all to blink."

"You're nuts," Ootori retorted.

"It's our only chance to know what the Angels want," said Shinichi. He addressed the Angel, "What do you want?" And then he and the other members of the club blinked.

When they open their eyes, they were glad to see the angel hasn't attack and instead written it's answer.

'We are preparing ourselves.'

"Okay so far so good." Shinichi muttered "Why are you preparing yourselves?" (Blink)

'Because she was taken.'

"She? Whose she?" (Blink)

'One of us,'

"One of them, what, what you mean someone capture one of you?" Shinichi asked (Blink)

'Correct, and were building a army to get her back.' The weeping angel wrote.

"Let me get this straight there on the warpath cause one of there was taken... that actually kind of ironic." Keima said.

"How do you know she here?" Ootori questioned. (blink)

'We can hear her scream in pain.'

Before anyone could expand on that, Araki step forward and asked, "Why did you take my sister away?" (Blink)

'Who?'

"You know my sister? one of the students?" Araki said (Blink)

'We do not know who your sister is, to us you are the battery to what we really need.' The angel wrote.

"So were basically food to you?" Araki said (Blink)

'Correct, just as you humans eat plants and meat that were alive, we do something similar.'

Before Araki Could Shinichi grab his shoulder and squeezed, giving a silent message that said 'Now is not the time to provoke the angry angels.'

Araki back down, Shinichi spoke to the angels "You're sister. "All of you are positive that she here." (Blink).

'As we told you earlier, yes.'

"Then how about we make a deal?" Shinichi offered. "We get back the one you're looking for and you leave. And I don't mean just this school, I mean this entire planet. You leave and never come back."

"Do you think they'll take that deal?" Keima whispered

"I don't know, do I look like a statue to you?" Ootori whisper/snapped as they blinked.

'And if you fail, We will march, and take care of anything till she's returned.'

Everyone grimaced, they didn't like the demand, but knowing they will do it anyway, it better that they just accept the term. gives them a fighting chance. "Agreed." Shinichi said (blink)

Shinichi and the club left the schoolyard but Shinichi glanced back at the window to see the Angels peering down at them.

"Shinichi-san, how do you know so much about them?" Fujiko asked.

"Encountered there kind before. They were posing as statues in a museum," said Shinichi. "We managed to beat them, though."

This got their attention. "How?" Ootori asked.

"Led them into a portal and then closed it while they were in the middle of it," said Shinichi. "That would've crushed them to the size of atoms."

"So, do you think they'll leave once you get back their missing member?" Araki asked.

"No," said Shinichi. "They got an army, they got the power, so as soon as we give them back their missing 'sister', they'll attack us anyone they can get their hands on."

"So, they'll just break the deal?" Fujiko asked.

"It's in their nature. Everything about them is a deception, from the way they look to the way they behave," Shinichi scowled.

"Then why are we doing this?" Ootori asked confused.

"Because someone capture this thing and stirred a proverbial hornet nest. I wanna know the reason why." Shinichi said as he summoned up his magical paper cranes and called out, "Go! Seek out the unaccounted Angel!" The paper cranes flew in all directions, spreading out.

it took thirty minutes but one of them returns and told him it spotted the capture angel.

"Okay we know where it is. Let's go." Shinichi said

"You want us all to go?" Ootori asked

"They seen you, I doubt I can leave you this close to them." Shinichi said, eying the building.

"Good point, lets go." Keima said

* * *

"Oh man, we wasted time!" Keima snapped as they move towards the building. "Lousy people and there obsession with famous guys! no offense."

"Oh no I'm with you. Next time Alan comes back, I'm asking for a perception filter." Shinichi sighed, while heading to the direction they accidentally ran into a group of people of who recognized Shinichi. He was force to create a smoke screen effect so they can ditch those rapid fans.

"Are you sure where going the right way?" Ootori asked

"Were close." Shinichi said as he looked at the buildings till he pointed to far right "THERE IT IS!"

They parked the car near the house and rush to it. "Alright follow my lead." Shinichi said as he walked towards the building and kicked the door down.

"OI! MY DOOR!" a familiar voice snapped.

"Hinotama!?" Shinichi exclaimed as he recognized the man. He then realized what was going on and demanded, "Where is the Angel?"

Hinotama looked shock for a moment before changing his face to a indignant expression "Angel? I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Don't bullshit me man! I know you have a weeping angel here. And i know you know what i'm capable of, so don't make me do something you will SERIOUSLY regret." Shinichi said with a glare.

Hinotama face scowled darkly as the photography club watch the exchange. "Very well, Follow me." He lead them to what looks like a parlour room with a cage inside the room. inside the cage was the missing Weeping angel, with it body cover in cracks, a few missing fingers and it face twisted in pure rage.

"You tortured it." Shinichi said, stating the obvious

"I prefer the term testing. I wanted to see if it move and forgoes the defense of not moving if it went through enough pain as someone is looking at it." Hinotama said, sounding proud at his work.

"A source of my paranoia, dangerous as hell, and you made it mad." Araki said shock.

Hinotama glared at Araki "Don't judge me. It impossible for such a creatures to move that fast even though it appears to be made of stone, to be quantum lock just by staring. It deserve to be experimented on. To see how it work."

Araki glared at him "I had my suspicions back when you were my teacher, but you confirmed it. You were a scientist of Unit 731."

"Eh, Unit 731?" everyone asked except Shinichi whose eyes narrow.

"Unit 731. a nasty piece of japanese history in WW2. Between 3,000 and 12,000 men, women, and children—from which around 600 every year were provided by the Military police—died during the human experimentation conducted by Unit 731 which included vivisections removing limbs then putting them on the other side of the body. You supposedly did shit that made even nazi scientist cringe. And you use those tactics on a creature that too my sister from me and made it angry, made all of them angry. They will kill us cause of you." Araki said his voice near shouting.

"What we did was necessary," Hinotama defended.

"Necessary? Necessary!?" Shinichi snapped, reminded of Gebok. "You don't even understand the consequences, do you?" Fujiko tugged on his sleeve. "What?" She pointed at the door and a Weeping Angel was standing there. "It followed us." It was pointing at the lights which started to flicker. "And it's draining the lights."

"You lead one here!" Hinotama shouted scared.

"Oh relax, they were going to find you anyway." Ootori said annoyed.

"Oh great were all going to our neck snap or send back in time, just because of this kusotare capture one." Keima said flicking his thumb to Hinotama.

"No were not. Everyone head to the backdoor now! MOVE!" Shinichi shouted

Shinichi constructed his Great Fists and punched a hole into the wall. "Move! Move!" he shouted as he led the way to the back door. Unfortunately, the hallway was teeming with Weeping Angels. Fujiko looked out the window and saw Weeping Angels surrounding them.

"How did they get here so fast?" questioned Keima.

"It's evening, not many people out and around, so they can move since nobody is watching them," Araki concluded.

"HELP!" Hinotama shouted as one of the Weeping Angels managed to grab his wrists. "Please! Make it let me go!" They kept their eyes on the Weeping Angel but that would mean keeping their eyes off another.

"Shin, got a solution?" asked Ootori.

"Just one," said Shinichi as he made a call, "I need a Teleportal, now! It's an emergency!"

Shinichi could see that the portal was forming however much to his horror he saw that it flickering erratically. "Oh shit! The angels are draining it!"

"Oh man, they cut off all the exits." Keima gulped, their situation was entirely bleak.

"Well, we can at least hope they go with the eating option. Hell i might meet my sister again, and go on a outdoor hike."

"Wait what? A hike" Shinichi said confused, feeling as if he heard something familiar

"A hike, my sister like to take hikes out door and-"

"Drag you along even though it annoys you." Shinichi finished.

"Yeah how you guess?" Araki asked confused but Shinichi brain was on overdrive he was reminded of the talk he had with the old man yesterday.

Shinichi said, "Araki, do you trust me?" he asked. He repeated to the others, "Do you all trust me?"

"Wait why are you asking us that?" Fujiko asked

"Do you trust me, i need to know." Shinichi answered

If they could, they would be giving him concerned look "Yes."

Shinichi face was set in stone as he muttered. "Then I really hope older Araki hints correct."

"Wait, what?" Araki asked confused as Shinichi shouted "OK, Angels! Listen up! If you know me, you know I got power, a whole lot of power! And that power is about to detonate! That means I'm gonna take us all out and blow us all to smithereens! Now, I dunno how immortal you are but I doubt you can survive getting blown up and vaporized by a tachyon-powered bomb!" Shinichi threatened.

The lights flicker as the angels glared not moving a inch, but some of there features turn to what one could argue cautious.

One wrote on the wall with it claw during the flickering 'You're bluffing.'

"Am I? do you really want to risk that, I'm Kamen Rider Showa! I destroyed GIN-SHOCKER! I fought a dragon and won! I fought the Cybermen the DALEKs and I survived! If I wanted to, I could erase your entire race from existence! I'm a frigging exterminator, and you guys are the insects. I'm giving you one last chance to back down so i suggest you take it!." Shinichi snapped.

The Weeping Angels glared at him in hatred 'Very well... we will leave. But know this, we are just a small nest of angels, the next angels you meet will not show you mercy.'

Shinichi just glared "Get lost."

A blink later and the Weeping Angels were gone. Hinotama had also vanished as well, taken by the Angels.

"Were you serious?" Ootori asked. "That you could erase them from existence if you wanted to?"

"Let's get out of here and then I'll tell you," he said.

Later...

"I was bluffing," said Shinichi.

"WHAT!" Everyone shouted

"Yeah I was hoping the angels thought my deeds would be enough to spook them into thinking i would do that, thank god it did too." Shinichi said relief.

"You mean to tell me you bluff a race of living statues with a badass boast." Ootori said

"In a word yes. That was a excellent summary." Shinichi nodded.

Actually, Shinichi was lying. He could erase the Weeping Angels if he wanted to, but he decided not to. He was afraid of the power he had and erasing something from existence was just so unpredictable. It worked better when he had initially destroyed something before executing a Return to the Past, but he'd never erased something without initiating a Return to the Past. He was glad that for once, being famous allow him to scare the bad guys away.

"What i don't get is that you said older me, what do you mean by that?" Araki said confused

Shinichi replied, "Did I really say that? Maybe I was just thinking outloud."

As Shinichi try to explain the older araki thing, someone was looking at things through a telescope. "Looks like the-what did you call it."

"Stable Time-Line." Alan said

"Right that, looked like it worked. Welp better head on home. Don't want to dawdle and cause something i shouldn't by accident." Older Araki said as he and Alan head towards the TARDIS. "But before I do can we make a pitstop."

"Of course." Alan nodded as they went in, to make a visit to Araki sister.

End Story


End file.
